


Head over heels

by Sissy2D



Series: You leave me breathless [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare (somehow), Anal Fingering, Barebacking, Begging, Biting, Body Worship, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Bucky Barnes Has Issues, Butt Slapping, Coming Untouched, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dirty Talk, Endearments, Explicit Sexual Content, Feelings Realization, Feminization, Fingerfucking, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Happy Ending, High Heels, Insecure Bucky Barnes, Kinky Steve Rogers, M/M, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Modern Era, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Pet Names, Pining, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Behavior, Praise Kink, Reassuring Steve, Rimming, Rutting, Self-Esteem Issues, Sexy Times, Steve gets wild, Steve is serious about consent, Subspace, They are secretly in love with each other, Top Steve Rogers, heels kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:33:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27495772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sissy2D/pseuds/Sissy2D
Summary: “No.”Natasha audibly sighed. “Ok, James, since you don’t wanna prove to yourself and me that you look better on those heels, I win,” said Natasha grinning.“Like hell!” Bucky answered, and struggling to keep his balance he stood up and walked around the room. His legs, trying to support the added height, wobbled a little.Terrified, he looked at the floor with every single step he took.“Chin up Barnes,” Natasha said.“I’m trying, Jesus!” Bucky responded.He walked around a little bit more and once he was in front of his full length mirror he thought: Huh, I don’t look so bad.His legs looked longer, his calves sculpted and his ass looked perky.Bucky smiled.“Feeling good, huh?” Natasha smirked, standing close to him, slapping his butt firmly.Bucky gasped and tensed up.“Natasha!”“Oh Bucky, admit it, you like what you see, but still... I think I can definitely pull this off way better than you.”“Oh yeah? And why is that?”“Because you my dear, lack confidence. That’s what makes anyone attractive and desirable.”. . . .What started as a silly thing, turned into a amazing discovery.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: You leave me breathless [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2011513
Comments: 13
Kudos: 85





	Head over heels

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all!  
> I'm back after a huge writer's block and yes, I'm blaming this pandemic XD  
> Hope you like this small piece that came out from nowhere (one day I was browsing -procrastinating- on the net and suddenly, PUM! Inspiration hit me and I was on Google Docs writing the draft.)  
> Thank you @alwaysgrace3 for reading it first, and for rooting for it! You know you have the “primicia”  
> Thank you Issa, (@thewaythatwerust) for your amazingly quick beta work!  
> Ps. I'm placing some mildly dub consent tag and warning at the very beginning, for those who might not be comfortable around this, but I promise you, everything is alright, (There is a moment in the story where Bucky says no and Steve continues, but Bucky gets on board really quickly and everything that happens after is consensual, no harmed Bucky in this fic) you'll see at the end.  
> If after reading this note, you still give the story a chance: thank you! I hope to live up to your expectations.  
> Enjoy!

**[ART](https://www.picmonkey.com/p/AyBogjXuX4x) **

**Bucky.**

“No.”

“Come on, Barnes,” Natasha said rolling her eyes.

“No Natasha, this is madness. Look, I honestly don’t know why I agreed to this.”

“Oh, please, you are as competitive as me. Besides, you want to see if you can pull off the -fuck me look- better than me, wearing these amazing heels I got for you, which I doubt since you don’t want stand up and strut-“

“No.”

Natasha audibly sighed. “Ok, James, since you don’t wanna prove to yourself and me that you look better on those heels, I win,” she said grinning.

“Like hell!” Bucky answered, and struggling to keep his balance, stood up and walked around the room. His legs, trying to support the added height, wobbled a little.

Terrified, he looked at the floor with every single step he took.

“Chin up Barnes,” Natasha said.

“I’m trying, Jesus!” Bucky snapped.

He walked around a little bit more and once he was in front of his full length mirror he thought: Huh, I don’t look so bad. 

His legs looked longer, his calves sculpted and his ass looked perky.

Bucky smiled.

“Feeling good, huh?” Natasha smirked, standing close to him, slapping his butt firmly.

Bucky gasped and tensed up.

“Natasha!”

“Oh Bucky, admit it, you like what you see, but still... I think I can definitely pull this off way better than you.”

“Oh yeah? And why is that?”

“Because you my dear, lack confidence. That’s what makes anyone attractive and desirable.”

She patted his shoulder softly before leaving the room.

Confidence?

He stared at his reflection. The strappy black heels made his ankles look smaller, his knees very symmetrical and his thighs... his thighs looked lean, sculpted.

Not bad. Not bad at all. 

Shaking his head, he sat on the nearest chair and unstrapped the heels, tossing them carelessly on to the floor, near the closet.

Confidence.

* * *

A few days later, he was drying his hair off after his morning run. He was feeling relaxed, no missions in sight, no training that week so he planned to chill out pretty much in front of his TV, and procrastinate when suddenly, something caught his eyes. 

_The heels._

He had forgotten about them, but now, his curiosity had him bending over to pick them up and considering trying them on again, remembering the previous conversation with Natasha.

He tossed the towel on the bed, adjusted the grey sweatshirt he was wearing (which was barely covering his tiny black boxers) and proceeded to fasten the black straps.

He stood up and walked towards the full length mirror once again.

What he saw surprised him.

Legs for miles. Smooth, tanned legs that seemed longer due to his skimpy outfit

He spun around slowly before walking backwards, admiring the way the muscles of his thighs moved, his eyes never leaving the mirror. He was mesmerized. Never in his 100 and something years did he feel this good, this pretty, this... _sexy._

What a pair of heels can do, huh?

He was lost in his own thoughts when suddenly his door opened and Steve barged in.

“Hey Buck, have you seen the-“

“Steve!” Bucky yelled, spinning around, covering his body with his arms.

* * *

**Steve.**

Steve stopped dead on his tracks. 

He looked up and down Bucky’s figure and couldn’t believe his eyes. 

He was wearing heels.

He was wearing high and sexy looking heels that were wrapped delicately around his feet. 

Heels and an oversized sweatshirt.

Fuck.

His heart skipped and beat and his cock swelled in his pants. 

Oh God.

He had always been attracted to the brunet, (and yet he had done nothing about it) but seeing Bucky in this...

He felt the animal inside of him trying to get out just at the sight.

“Steve, don’t you know how to knock?”

Steve could barely hear him.With his blood pounding in his ears, and the evidence of his arousal making him uncomfortable in his pants, he walked towards Bucky, transfixed. 

“Steve, what’s gotten into you?” He heard Bucky asking nervously.

He couldn't think because all the blood had his brain and went straight to his dick. All he could do was swallow harshly, watching Bucky lick his lips.

“Are you alright?” Bucky tried again, walking backwards, pulling his sweatshirt over his thighs.

Steve was practically salivating when he looked down those lean muscles.

And _those fucking heels._

He looked back at Bucky’s face. Bucky seemed confused, scared even, by Steve’s sudden reaction. His eyes were wide, he was flushed, and his shiny lips slightly open.

Steve stepped close; too close for comfort.

With the heels on, Bucky was almost as tall as him, but still had to look up at Steve. 

Steve advanced towards him until Bucky’s rear touched the edge of his drawer.

This close, Steve could smell him. Fresh out from his shower. Clean. _Ready._

Something inside Steve snapped.

Bucky trembled as Steve nosed his temple, dragging his lips over his forehead, down his left cheek, millimeters away from his mouth.

He raised his hands and placed them on Bucky’s shoulders, felt Bucky shudder and took this as a sign to press his lips to Bucky’s ear and say “Do you want to give me a heart attack, Bucky? Looking like that?” Bucky’s arms went lax, he stopped tugging the sweatshirt and moaned softly, he probably couldn’t utter a single word. 

“Answer me,” Steve demanded pulling Bucky even closer to his body. One of his hands sneaked around Bucky’s waist, while the other put a little pressure on his nape until Bucky bared his neck and Steve nipped at his soft skin. He knew his beard was well kept, but against Bucky’s pale column, he was sure that was gonna leave a mark, at least a burn one.

“You- you we-were not supposed t-to see that,” Bucky managed to say breathlessly.

Steve inhaled deeply, feeling how Bucky’s pulse skyrocketed.

“Why not?” Steve said pressing his lips harder to Bucky’s neck and giving him a kitten lick.

“Steve!” Bucky gasped, grabbing Steve’s waist with both hands that Steve had to pull back and look into his eyes once more.

“Why not, baby?” 

Bucky closed his eyes and opened his mouth to reply but nothing came out. Steve watched his reaction closely and smirked. So, Bucky liked the pet names, he thought. Placing his lips a hair away from Bucky’s he said “You like to wear heels around your room, doll? You like to feel pretty?” 

“Steve, please…” moaned Bucky.

“You haven’t answered me, Buck,” Steve snickered.

Nipping at Bucky’s plush bottom lip, he forced Bucky to give him an answer.

“So?”

Bucky was a mess. A hot incoherent mess.

Since he was not responding, Steve squeezed his ass hard.

Bucky yelped.

“I guess I will have to find out then.” With that he kissed Bucky hard on the lips. 

* * *

**Bucky.**

Bucky’s brain turned into mush. But at this point it didn’t matter. The only thing he cared about was feeling Steve around him, consuming him.

He had been harboring feelings (read: head over heels) for the blond since they were teenagers back in the 40s, when Steve was a 100-pounds soaking-wet spitfire.

Now, built like a fucking brickhouse thanks to the serum, he was Bucky’s wet dream. 

It’s not that they didn’t flirt in the past, it could barely pass as flirting, honestly, a touch here, a lingering gaze there. That was it.

After what happened with Hydra, and becoming a little self-conscious regarding his appearance (his prosthetic arm), Bucky wouldn’t even dare to look at Steve that way or to make a move; but now, feeling the object of his affection wrapped all around his body, he threw all caution out the window.

“Steve!” Bucky moaned for the umptheenth time. He felt his blood run hot in his veins. Only in his wildest dreams he could have imagined Steve acting like this, murmuring brazenly against his skin.

“That’s it gorgeous, moan for me… I wanna hear you,” Steve growled between kisses.

It went from 0 to 100 just like that. He needed to breathe and set his mind.

“Steve, please, stop… stop…please!”

Steve stopped, taking deep breaths and looking into Bucky’s eyes. Bucky felt his erection pressing against Steve’s pants and groaned.

“Slow down… I- I need time to process this” Bucky said, out of breath.

“There is no time for thinking, baby…Do you know how many years I’ve waited for this? For you?”

Bucky gasped.

“Do you know how painful it was to lose you,” Bucky felt Steve bite lightly on his neck again, “Get you back and wait until you feel more comfortable on your own skin?” Steve finished. “It was torture, baby, torture.” Steve’s lips traveled from his neck to Bucky’s mouth, kissing him soundly, his beard leaving a hot trail.“And now that I see you -this incredible, tough, caring person- wearing those fucking heels, I just snapped, baby. How could I not? You’re a dream come true. A wild fantasy.”

Bucky felt Steve manhandle him until they were standing in front of the mirror, Steve behind him. Caressing his body over his sweatshirt.

His touch felt possessive.

Bucky took a moment to look at his reflection, his eyes were glassy, his nose and cheeks red, his hair still damp from his shower. 

Steve’s eyes were fixed on his.

“Do you understand now? Do you see what I see?”

Bucky doubted. Still confused.

Steve took the hem of Bucky’s sweatshirt and lifted it up a little bit, asking silently for permission to remove it.

Bucky nodded.

In a swift move, the sweatshirt was discarded on the floor, leaving Bucky exposed only in his tiny black boxers and high heels.

He instinctively covered his chest. 

Steve stopped his actions-- holding Bucky’s wrist in his big hands.

“Don’t cover yourself, baby, you’re beautiful,” Steve placed a lingering kiss on Bucky’s left shoulder, keeping his eyes locked on Bucky’s through their reflection.

Bucky shifted his weight from one foot to the other, nervously, lowering his eyes.

“You don’t believe me, do you?

Steve stepped aside and to Bucky’s surprise, he saw the blond going down, kneeling on the floor. 

Suppressing a moan, Bucky had to close his eyes and open them back again. He felt Steve’s hands gently moving his body by the hips so they could face each other, Steve looking up at him. 

What a sight! 

Steve on his knees, a hungry look adorning his features. Hunger and something more that Bucky could not decipher yet.

“You are a Goddess, Bucky Barnes.” Bucky felt Steve kiss his right thigh.

His legs trembled. Steve held him close and caressed the back of them with such reverence that Bucky felt air leavehis lungs. 

“A true miracle.” He kissed his other thigh.

“And I will not stop saying this until you,” Steve nosed at his crotch, “believe me.”

Bucky’s heart was about to explode!

Steve kept kissing his cock over his boxers as he caressed his chiseled abs, kissed them after, going back and forth from one one side to the other, licking his belly button.

Bucky had to place his hands on Steve’s shoulders to remain standing. He felt dizzy.

“Oh… Steve,” Bucky gasped. 

“Yes, babydoll, feel… feel yourself through my hands, through my lips. I want you to know how magnificent your body is, as it is. It’s truly a gift sent to me, it was made for me, only for me.”

Hearing those words had Bucky spiraling.

“Yes, Steve. Only for you.” He whimpered, spellbound.

“Let me sweetness, let me love you,” Steve pleaded.

Bucky nodded, closing his eyes and gasping when he felt Steve tugging on the hem of his boxers and then stop.

“Is that a yes, sweetheart?”

Bucky nodded again.

“Words, baby, I need you to fully consent on this.” 

Bucky whimpered.

“Don’t deny me the privilege of being with you, to worship you.”

And with that, Bucky’s body was set on fire. 

“YES!” He helped Steve to pull down his boxers below his ass and held onto Steve as the blond sucked him off. 

“Steve, please, please!” Bucky moaned over and over again.

“I know baby, I know what you need. Please, let me enjoy you first.”

Bucky felt his legs giving in and Steve immediately stood up and swept him off his feet, like a princess, carrying him to the bed.

Steve deposited Bucky gently on it and as soon as his back hit the mattress, Bucky started getting his boxers off, only getting them tangled on the strap of his heels.

“Fuck!” He swore desperately.

Steve laughed.

He helped Bucky to get rid of the annoying underwear and just as he started to take off his shirt, he saw Bucky trying to take the heels off as well.

“No, leave them on,” Steve said with a deep growl.

Bucky nodded. Steve stripped quickly and stood before Bucky’s eyes. He was stunning. If Steve said Bucky was a Goddess, Steve himself was his God.

Slowly, Steve crawled between Bucky’s legs and looked at him. Really looked at him.

Bucky preened under Steve’s heated gaze and opened his legs wider inviting him to get closer.

Steve took his time kissing every single inch of his torso, paying attention to his nipples, and that spot under his armpits that made Bucky squirm.

* * *

**Steve.**

Once Steve had Bucky under him, he made sure those legs, with the high heels on, stayed wrapped around his waist.

Maybe he was a kinky son of bitch, but oh how he enjoyed the way the heels dug into his lower back.

The delicious friction that their bodies were creating had him going crazy.

Steve was determined to make Bucky come only from rubbing against each other, and by the sounds Bucky was making, he was about to come. Soon.

“Oh Steve, Oh god, oh- oh, fuck, harder” Bucky groaned.

“Come on, baby, come on… give it to me!” Steve growled in his ear.

“Oh my GOD- Steve I’m close, I’m close, please…”

Steve sped up.

Closing his eyes he concentrated only on making Bucky come all over him.

“Steve, OH MY GOD STEVE YES! Yes!” Bucky groaned and came, spilling all over his abs.

“There you go, that was beautiful, baby.”

Bucky smiled, relaxing into Steve’s arms.

“That- that was amazing Steve… thank you.” Bucky pulled him down and kissed him, he was glowing. Steve felt so satisfied.

“No, baby, no need to thank me, it was my pleasure, watching you come is hot as hell.

“Oh, but… you didn’t come… let me help you, please-“

“No darling, it’s all about you… watching you experiencing pleasure makes me happy.”

They kissed for a long time, murmuring sweet nothings into each other’s ear until Steve felt Bucky get hard again.

“Come on, sweet thing… you have one more in you, I know it,” Steve said, taking Bucky’s cock in his hand and jerking him off slowly at first and then faster, almost matching the beat of his heart.

Bucky whined and thrashed under Steve, saying that he couldn’t come, but Steve was determined to make Bucky come and come until he was totally spent.

“I can’t, I can’t Steve, it’s too much-“ 

“I know you can baby, a Goddess like you should come all the time, come on, let yourself go.” 

Steve used his other hand to wet his fingers with his tongue and rub on Bucky’s hole.

Bucky moaned loudly this time, his body arching off the mattress.

Steve inserted one finger as he kept stroking Bucky’s cock, then two fingers and took Bucky in his mouth.

From what Steve saw and heard Bucky was mumbling incoherently.

When Steve pushed in the third finger, Bucky was openly crying.

Steve panicked and stopped, hugging Bucky carefully.

“Baby, what’s wrong? Is it really too much? Talk to me darling,” Steve’s voice was so soft.

“Steve I, I Steve…” Steve waited patiently, but Bucky couldn’t talk. 

“Was I hurting you, sweetness? Do you want to stop-“

“NO!” Bucky said way too suddenly. “No, I don’t want you to stop, you make me feel so good, so loved, so cherished and I… I’m not used to it.”

Steve’s train of thought halted.

_Not used to it?_

He must have said it out loud because Bucky continued talking.

“I haven’t, I haven’t done it like that,” Bucky closed his eyes and turned his face away from Steve.

Steve made an extra effort to interpret his words and then…

“Bucky, have you had sex with a man before?” Steve asked cautiously. He could see Bucky’s cheeks turn fire engine red, and slowly shook his head.

_JESUS CHRIST!_

“Oh baby, baby, you should have told me, I could have been more careful, I could-“

“It was perfect, it IS perfect,” Bucky explained, “Sorry I got so overwhelmed-

“None of that,” interrupted Steve, “We are going to take things slow,” Steve said, placing a delicate kiss on Bucky’s soft lips

He carefully extracted himself from Bucky, and attempted to leave the bed when he felt Bucky pulled him in and said, “No Steve, please, don’t leave, don’t leave me.”

“I’m not leaving you honey, I’m going to get a washcloth and clean the mess on your abs, it’s getting dry,” Steve said sweetly. 

The blond barely made it to the bathroom when he heard the ruffling of the bed covers and when he turned around, his mind went blank with what he saw.

Bucky was on all fours, on the edge of the bed, those fucking heels still on… presenting his ass to him.

“Please Steve, take me, I can be good, I can be so good for you.” Bucky looked at Steve over his shoulder, with those smoldering eyes. 

Forgetting the washcloth, Steve practically ran towards Bucky, and kneeling once again he grabbed Bucky by his asscheeks and spreading them apart, he licked his puckered hole.

“Fuck baby, are you sure?” Steve felt likehis cock was gonna explode right there and there.

Wiggling his ass, Bucky answered, “Mhmm yes! Yes Steve, fuck me!”

So, Steve started rimming Bucky, slowly. Wet, sensual stripes covering his hole, making Bucky shudder. He was clean, he had taken a shower before all this, so his scent was not unpleasant. He knew Bucky was gonna have a beard burn tomorrow, he could take care of that later.

He got his fingers back in Bucky’s hole, and continued opening him up for his cock.

When Steve felt Bucky was loose enough, he stood up, placed open-mouthed kisses over Bucky’s taint, his spine, and shoulders.

He made Bucky turn around and kissed him deeply.

“I’m going to take you the most primitive way, baby,” Steve murmured against his lips, “I’m going to take you from behind and you will come only from my cock, you understand?” Steve grabbed a fist of Bucky’s glossy hair and pulled it hard, making Bucky arch his back and neck.

“Yes Steve, take me… how-however you want, I’m yours,” he said.

Steve growled.

“Mine”

“Yours, Steve, yours!”

Steve lined up his cock to Bucky’s entrance.

“Mine!” He growled near Bucky’s ear and he pushed his cock all the way into Bucky’s tight channel.

* * *

**Bucky.**

Bucky moaned.

He had never felt so wanton, so horny in his life.

The first thrusts were the hardest, trying to accommodate Steve’s girth was not easy, but he was bearing down like a champ.

Steve never stopped caressing him, praising him, telling him how good he felt around him, how long had he waited to be this close to him, inside him.

That made Bucky clench his hole a little bit tighter and Steve moan louder. Each feverish drag of Steve’s cock along his walls made Bucky see white.

He felt his mind getting detached from his body once the pounding was getting unbearable, but Steve being Steve, seemed to sense it once Bucky stopped making cooing noises.

“Baby? Come on baby, come back to me,” Bucky could barely hear him.

He felt like dropping.

What was going on?

He felt Steve moving him onto his back and kissing his face.

“Open your eyes sweet thing, it’s ok, you’re ok, I’m here with you,” Steve’s reassuring words powered on his brain again.

“Steve?”

“My baby, where did you go?”

“I don’t know, I… felt… my body,” Bucky stumbled over his words.

“It’s ok darling, you had a subdrop… a lot of intense sex can make your pretty little head go away…I got you” Steve finished with a small kiss in his nose.

Bucky didn’t quite understand what was going on, but he trusted Steve.

“Why don’t we go at your own pace, huh? Come on dollface, what do you say? Would you like to ride me?”

Bucky felt his face grow hotter.

“Really?” Bucky asked, feeling a little bit insecure.

“Hell, yeah sugar! I wanna see you grinding and bouncing on my cock.”

Bucky groaned and hid his face on Steve’s shoulder, laughing lightly. Steve laughed too.

“Come on, hop on.”

Bucky did, lining up his hole with Steve’s cock, then slowly sat down

“Easy... there you go, baby, you are doing so good, so beautiful, all mine,” Steve gazed up at Bucky in wonder, caressing his sides.

“Ugh, ugh… Oh, God,” Bucky then started bouncing and panting.

Their eyes locked. It was so intense. 

Bucky was getting close to his climax.

“Steve, Steve I’m close… but I don’t wanna, I don’t wanna come like this.”

“No? How then, baby?”

“I want your body on top of me. I want you to fuck me, hard.”

* * *

**Steve.**

Those words were music to Steve’s ears.

Without a second thought, Steve had Bucky flat on his back, taking his ankles in his hands and lifting them up onto his shoulders, bending Bucky in half and pounding him with abandon.

He started feeling sweat trickling on his back.

“Fuck, yeah baby, that’s it, give it to me!” Steve was practically screaming.

Thank God for the super soldier serum, on both of them. He knew he was splitting Bucky in two with how hard he was giving it to him.

“You want it harder, you want it meaner?” He pistoned his hips until the bed started shaking and the headboard banged repeatedly into the wall.

“I can give you whatever you want, sweetheart.”

He turned into an animal.

“You want to come? Huh? You want to come so bad?” Steve asked, before slapping Bucky’s ass so hard he left a big, bright, red mark.

A wild, dangerous animal.

Bucky could only gasp, nod, and moan some more, fisting the bedcover.

An animal in lust. 

“You’re so perfect baby, so sweet and tight.”

Steve lowered his legs, kissing his calves and touching Bucky’s feet through the straps of his heels.

“My Venus,” he said, looking at Bucky adoringly.

“Yours, only yours” Bucky whined.

Bucky lifted his arms, crossed his wrist above his head, and arching his back into a perfect bow, bared his neck for Steve to kiss or bite.

That was _it_ for Steve.

Roaring, he launched at Bucky’s neck, biting him hard. It took another powerful thrust to come bare inside Bucky, his seed warming and coating his walls. 

He could feel Bucky clenching his hole quickly as his orgasm took him over as well, coming untouched.

It was so explosive! He could hear a broken cry tearing past his throat as he kept pulsing inside Bucky for long minutes. The whole act consumed him.

Steve sagged over Bucky, tired, satisfied. He kissed Bucky’s lips and caressed his hair.

Under him, Bucky looked wretched, big bright eyes, slightly opened cherry red lips. A Goddess indeed, he was in awe. So in love.

They panted for a long time and when Steve recovered enough, he was the first to speak.

“You are never going to take off those fucking heels, you hear, baby?” 

Bucky laughed.

“Ever?”

“Never, ever baby”

“Ok.” Bucky said, curling around him and nuzzling his nose over Steve's cheek.

“God, I love you,” Steve finally confessed.

“I love you too, Steve...always have and always will.”

  
The end?  
  


**Author's Note:**

> How did you like it? ;)  
> Comments, kudos, angry shouts, ideas for a sequel, if I'm missing a tag, if you find a typo... all is welcome!
> 
> Find me on Tumblr: @sissi2d  
> And on Twitter: @Sissy2D  
> And... on Discord: Sissi2d  
> I promise, I'm nice XD


End file.
